Searing Bond
Searing Bond summons a totem that creates fiery beams between the caster and each other totem he controls. The beams continuously cause fire damage to enemies that pass through them. The beams will only link between adjacent totems and the caster if they are within a certain range from each other. If a pair of totems are placed too far apart, or the caster moves too far away from a totem, or the path of a beam is obstructed by something like a wall—those links will be broken. Fire damage dealt over time by the beams is considered burning damage, and therefore benefits from increased burning damage modifiers. Counterintuitively, increased fire damage, increased elemental damage, and increased spell damage modifiers do not benefit this skillPath of Exile Forum: Searing Bond - Post by JonnyMonroe. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 37 || 25 || 52 || 20.0 || 35.7 || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 41 || 28 || 56 || 20.0 || 42.9 || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 45 || 31 || 60 || 20.0 || 51.3 || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 49 || 34 || 64 || 20.0 || 61.0 || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 51 || 36 || 66 || 20.0 || 68.3 || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 55 || 38 || 72 || 20.0 || 80.6 || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 58 || 40 || 74 || 20.0 || 89.7 || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 62 || 43 || 78 || 20.0 || 105.2 || 1,016,533 |- ! 9 | 46 || 66 || 46 || 82 || 20.0 || 122.9 || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 69 || 48 || 86 || 20.0 || 131.1 || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 71 || 49 || 88 || 20.0 || 150.5 || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 74 || 51 || 92 || 20.0 || 166.3 || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 76 || 53 || 94 || 20.0 || 183.6 || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 79 || 55 || 98 || 20.0 || 202.4 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 82 || 57 || 100 || 20.0 || 223.0 || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 84 || 59 || 102 || 20.0 || 245.5 || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 87 || 60 || 106 || 20.0 || 270.0 || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | 64 || 90 || 62 || 108 || 20.0 || 296.7 || 89,834,713 |- ! 19 | 66 || 92 || 64 || 112 || 20.0 || 325.8 || 146,782,704 |- ! 20 | || || || || || || |- ! 21 | || || || 118 || 20.0 || 398.1 || |- ! 22 | || || || || || || |- ! 23 | || || || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Alternate Skill Effects Quest Rewards Searing Bond is obtained from: *Lost in Love (Normal difficulty) - Witch, Templar and Marauder *Enemy at the Gate (Cruel difficulty) - Shadow and Duelist Version History *Searing Bond has been added to the game. |} References Category:Strength skills Category:Fire skills Category:Spells Category:Duration skills